


I'm Cool

by kimpotato



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: Model student Hwang Minhyun finds himself with a cool new friend.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Nu'fics x The Parallel





	I'm Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I'm sorry I couldn't write baby Jonghyun and baby Minhyun, but I think this is the next best thing ^_^
> 
> ***
> 
> Nu'fics x The Parallel Fic Fest  
> Category: School

“I hang out with my Daddy.”

Seven-year-old Minhyun looked up from his favorite book and found his new classmate, Jonghyun, sitting down beside him. Classes had ended ten minutes ago, and most of his friends already went home. Minhyun, too, was just waiting for his sister to pick him up. He hadn’t even noticed that someone else was still in the playground with him.

“What?”

His classmate turned apple red and looked down, staring hard at his fingers. He mumbled something softly, so soft it was impossible for Minhyun to hear.

“Sorry, I can’t hear you,” Minhyun replied, leaning his ear closer to his unexpected companion.

Jonghyun looked up, stared intensely at Minhyun, and repeated, “I hang out with my Daddy.”

Minhyun offered a small, happy smile. “Me too! But only on weekends, when he doesn’t go to the office.”

Jonghyun shook his head. “I hang out with my Daddy . . . because I don’t have any friends.”

Minhyun tilted his head and closed his book. Their homeroom adviser, Teacher Dongho, had recently introduced Jonghyun, a transferee from Gangneung, to their class, and told them to be nice and friendly to the newcomer. 

And Minhyun, being the model student that he was, figured now was the perfect time to do what their teacher had instructed them three days ago.

“We can be friends,” he answered, flashing his friendliest smile.

Jonghyun’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really?” he whispered, shock all over his face. “But my best friend says you’re a snob!”

Minhyun blinked. Him, a snob? But he received the Most Friendly Award last year! 

“I thought you don’t have any friends . . . ?”

Jonghyun shook his head and whispered conspiratorially, “No one else can see him.”

“Oh!” Minhyun’s eyes twinkled in understanding. After all, he, too, had an imaginary friend, two, three years ago. “Does he have a name?”

Jonghyun nodded his head in excitement. “His name is Mingi! He’s a giant furry rabbit who loves lollipops instead of carrots.”

Minhyun scrunched his little nose as he tried to imagine how big Mingi Rabbit was. “Please tell Mingi that I’m very friendly.”

“I’ll tell him later when I get home,” Jonghyun answered shyly, before zeroing in on Minhyun’s book. “Do you like to read?”

Minhyun beamed and proudly showed off his copy of _Fantastic Mr Fox._ “Yes! This is my favorite! My momma bought it for my birthday. Do you want to read it?”

Jonghyun frowned and shook his head. “Books are boring.”

“Books are not boring!” Minhyun huffed, stomping his foot on the playground sand.

Jonghyun’s eyes grew wide, like a puppy caught doing something naughty. “I’m sorry,” he cowered, shrinking into himself. “I’m cool, I’m cool.” 

Such was the change in Jonghyun’s expression that Minhyun couldn’t help but feel bad for raising his voice. “I’m sorry, too,” he quickly said, reaching out to touch Jonghyun’s arm. His classmate shrank back, afraid, and kept whispering, “It’s cool, I’m cool.” 

“Of course you are,” Minhyun agreed quickly, putting his book down to his side, out of Jonghyun’s view. “Hey, what do you like doing after school?”

Jonghyun blinked and slowly turned to face him. He bit his lip, paused for a few seconds, and then murmured something softly.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Video games,” Jonghyun repeated, a little louder this time. “I like playing video games at home.”

“Oh! I like playing video games, too!”

Jonghyun’s eyes lit up, all traces of fear or awkwardness gone from his face. “Really? I like Kart Rider best.”

Minhyun nodded. “It's a fun game.”

“IT IS!” Jonghyun squealed so loudly, Minhyun had to try his best not to cringe. “I play it every night after I finish doing my homework. Daddy also plays it with me sometimes!”

Minhyun was about to reply when a soft, kind voice stole their attention.

“Jonghyun.”

Both kids turned and found a nice-looking adult walking toward them. He was wearing office clothes and a sunny smile similar to Teacher Dongho’s grin.

“Daddy!” Jonghyun jumped from his seat and ran toward his dad. “I made a friend,” he announced, tugging on the adult’s hand and leading him to where Minhyun was still seated.

“Did you now?” The older man looked pleased, and, Minhyun guessed, a little relieved. “Hello, I’m Kwak Youngmin, Jonghyun’s dad,” he greeted Minhyun, as soon as Jonghyun had let go of his hand. “Thank you for taking care of my son.”

Minhyun stood in attention and smiled his best model student smile. “Hwang Minhyun, sir!” he answered. “I’m glad to be Jonghyun’s friend!”

Youngmin smiled. “Hello, Minhyun. Are you waiting for your parents to pick you up?” 

The young boy shook his head. “My sister Sujin will be here in a few minutes.”

“That’s good,” Youngmin replied. “Don’t leave the school without your sister, okay?” He then turned to Jonghyun and patted his head. “Were you cool today, kiddo?”

Jonghyun nodded and beamed so brightly, Minhyun could have sworn he saw stars in his classmate’s eyes. He then turned and waved excitedly at his new friend. “Bye-bye, Minhyun!”

Minhyun grinned and waved back. “Bye-bye, Jonghyun!” 

Father and son gave him one final wave, and then started off, walking hand in hand. Minhyun was still watching them when Jonghyun suddenly stopped walking, turned around, and offered him a shy, hesitant smile. “Can we still be friends tomorrow, Minhyun?”

Minhyun smiled softly as he felt something warm fill his chest. “I’m cool with that!”

###

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Based on [I'm Cool](https://youtu.be/3hrVQ2SWF-c) by Sam Almond, performed by Will Roland.
> 
> Thank you, M, for the beta.
> 
> Visit [KP's Corner](https://twitter.com/thelittlebugi/) for more of my plot bunnies and drabbles.


End file.
